Speared
by wolfnaahhh
Summary: A meeting, a mission and a movie.


**The Meeting**

* * *

Jesse buried his face deeper into the warmth of his pillow, hoping to drown out the muffles of his alarm. He'd only slept a few hours and his body was still aching for last nights mission. He could hear the distant pattering of feet as the rest of the  
watchpoint residents began to wake.

Rolling onto his back Mccree stretch across the bed, releaseda long yawn from his throat. He scratched idly at his chest. He supposed it was best to get out of bed, or risk a closed kitchen.

After a quick shower Jesse made his way to the mess hall hoping for a few scrap of eggs and bacon.

"Rise and shine sleepy head!" Lena shouted with a mouthful of scrambled eggs

Jesse gave a loud bark of laughter and Lena waved frantically for him to take a seat.

"I see ya, little lady." Mccree smirked as he loaded his plate full of bacon eggs and toast.

"Still hurtin' from last nights mission?" Jesse nodded to the bandages on Lena's arm and shoulder.

"Nope. Angela fixed me right!" She giggled giving him her widest smile.

They ate there breakfast and complained about there latest mission.

"Did you hear that Genji's brother is gonna be joining us on our next mission, love?"

Mccree had heard the news, he wasn't to sure how to take it. It's wasn't that he didn't like the eldest Shimada. He just doesn't take kindly to those who try to harm his friends.

"Yeah I heard. A real quiet fella he is."

"Genji said he's a great shot." She said smirking into her orange juice.

Mccree gave a grunt as he pushed off the table and washed his plate.

"We'll see 'bout that." He through Lena a cocky grin.

Tipping his hat to Lena, he set about finding out how great this Shimada was.

Making his was to the training center where he'd heard that the elder Shimada spent his days. Since Genji had brought his brother to join Overwatch no one has seen much of him. Genji said he spent most his day time in the training center and the other  
haft meditating in his room.

As he enteredthe room he could hear the sound of the arrow slicing through the air. Causing the hair on his arm to stand as he watched the arrow pierce dead center.

Hanzo stood loading another arrow into the bow, the ripples of his muscle tightened making it seem and if the dragons on his shoulder were dancing.

Jesse stood silently and watched as Hanzo hit every moving target with deadly accuracy. His mouth tilting into a small smile as he watched the archer.

When the final arrow was shot Mccree let out an applauding whistle from behind.

"That's some fine shootin' you got there." Jesse complimented. "Sorry if I started you, didn't mean to show up unannounced."

"I was well aware of your presence Mccree-san." Hanzo didn't even so much as look in Jesse's direction, opting to collect his quiver and bow.

"And I do not get 'started' as you say."

Jesse let out a huff of laughter.

"My bad, partner." He smirked.

"I am also not your partner. Please refrain from any dim witted nick-names." Hanzo rolled his eyes.

"You may call me Hanzo, or nothing at all."

Jesse lifted his hands in surrender.

"I got it par-Hanzo. How you settlin' in so far? Everybody treatin' you nicely?"

Hanzo looked at him in annoyance. Jesse was getting off and annoying the ex-yakuza. He wasn't sure what drove him to ask how Hanzo was settling in.

A few minutes ago Mccree was practically dreading his appearance in the house. Now he was asking how he liked it?

"Everyone has been kind." He said softly.

"More kindly then I deserve I suppose."

Jesse nodded in understanding. He leaned heavily against the door frame. Examining Hanzo's persona and trying to read his expression.

"They're some kind folk Overwatch, they ain't gonna run you out. 'Side Genji's got your back. Your all he seemed to talk about since you've been here, or so I've heard." Jesse watches Hanzo face grow darker.

"Yes Genji has been very... kind."

Jesse nodded and moved to allow Hanzo to pass out of the training room.

"Well I'll be seeing surely Hanzo."

Hanzo only gave a curt nod as he walked back to his room. Leaving Mccree a little winded and a lot entertained. 


End file.
